


stuck on the ground (where i belong)

by PieWarrior



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, M/M, relationships being ruined by depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieWarrior/pseuds/PieWarrior
Summary: he knows he’s too heavy, no one can hold him forever, and the longer yuuta tries the more shinobu will drag him down.





	stuck on the ground (where i belong)

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to write from my heart rather than my brain but i forgot my heart is filled with sad. unedited and very short bc writing this put in a very depressed state of mind that i think is probably not healthy. lemme know what you think pls.

_he feels sick._

he can’t look at yuuta.

_his head pounds and his stomach sinks and his hands clench into fists, nails digging into his palms and leaving marks no matter where he looks._

he can’t look away from yuuta.

_his mind always wanders back to yuuta and he always lets it and he always gets hurt, slipping off a railing or a wall or a ceiling, and he always deserves it._

he needs to pull away from yuuta.

_but instead he leans in, and every brush of yuuta’s fingers against his own, every press of yuuta’s palm on his shoulder, every nudge of yuuta’s elbow into his arm lifts his heart up until he weighs it down with tears and it’s back where it belongs._

yuuta needs to pull away from him.

_but he leans in farther than shinobu does, so far that their fingers are entwined, and yuuta’s arms are around him, and their lips are touching and he’s not in yuuta’s hold anymore but instead in the crushing grip of guilt._

yuuta is lifting him up.

_he knows he’s too heavy, no one can hold him forever, he’s becoming heavier and heavier and heavier and heavier until yuuta has too drop him and it’ll be better that way._

yuuta has to drop him.

_it'll be better that way._


End file.
